Rumor has it
by floweury87
Summary: [ONESHOT] Cho Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Siapa yang ingin tinggal dengan bos kasar dan galak seperti Kyuhyun?/KYUMIN FIC/YAOI/DLDR/RnR


**Rumor Has It.**

 **KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun sudah menikah.

Orang-orang departemen teknik mesin di Cho Industries yang berlokasi di lantai lima puluh empat Cho Tower dan terdiri atas empat puluh insinyur terbaik di dunia, menganga lebar saat mendengar statement itu.

Apa yang orang-orang tahu adalah Cho Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu dari insinyur terbaik disana dan juga anak dari si pemilik Industri. Walaupun dia masih tergolong orang baru—Cho Kyuhyun masuk sekitar enam bulan yang lalu; rumor mengatakan jika ia masuk kesini bukan hanya karena perintah sang ayah tapi juga karena otak cemerlangnya—hanya dalam beberapa minggu dirinya sudah dipercaya untuk memegang departemen teknik mesin dan termasuk orang yang akan pertama kali menilai semua desain rumit atau apapun itu yang melibatkan nama Cho Industri.

Apa yang orang-orang _tidak_ tahu adalah jika Cho Kyuhyun itu seorang individual yang sangat menakutkan tapi sangat tampan yang tak akan bisa didekati. Tak akan. Bos mereka itu selalu menutup pintu ruangannya di hampir seluruh jam kerjanya, dan ketika ia keluar, itu pasti hanya untuk mengambil kopi di ruang istirahat dan lalu berlari keluar menuju pedagang kaki lima di depan gedung untuk membeli sebuah hot dog sebagai snack di pagi hari, dan well—ketika ia mengunjungi toilet. Orang itu sangat jarang bicara dengan siapapun, tapi ketika ia bicara, ia selalu terlihat seperti akan merobek leher seseorang dengan wajah pemarahnya. Tampaknya, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memenuhi permintaan standar Kyuhyun; ketika proyek sedang di presentasikan, Cho Kyuhyun selalu bisa menunjuk kesalahan, mengritik tanpa ampun, dan mengirim kembali semua orang dengan instruksi baru yang menumpuk.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah sebuah definisi bagi seorang yang prefeksionis, well itu saja sudah buruk, tapi seorang prefeksionis yang menyebalkan? Itu _neraka_.

Para bawahan Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat jarak yang sudah ada menjadi lebih lebar lagi, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengajaknya minum-minum diluar setelah jam kerja selesai, tapi itu tak pernah berhasil, pertama karena ia selalu tinggal di kantor lebih lama dari mereka dan ia selalu menolak dengan mengatakan _bukankah masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kalian selesaikan._ Huh, itu adalah omong kosong. Mereka memutuskan jika Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya seorang _asshole_ yang antisosial dan membenci umat manusia.

Pegawai departemen teknik mesin menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memiliki dua poin pendapat.

Pendapat nomor satu: Cho Kyuhyun adalah bos yang suka membantah, pemarah, jahat, dan memiliki muka seorang playboy brengsek.

Yang dimana poin itu menuju ke pendapat nomor dua: Suami Cho Kyuhyun haruslah a) seorang masochist yang suka hidup menderita karena sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun, atau b) seorang yang sama persis dengan dirinya yang suka membantah, pemarah, jahat, dan memiliki muka seorang playboy brengsek (yang mana membuat hampir seluruh departemen teknik mesin 99% _freaking the fuck out)._

Fakta jika Kyuhyun sudah menikah saja membuat mereka shock. Berimajinasi tentang siapa itu yang bisa hidup dengan bos mereka dan benar-benar setuju untuk menikah dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun, benar-benar tak terbayangkan. Enam bulan selanjutnya mereka masih belum tahu sama sekali siapa pasangan misterius Kyuhyun; yang mereka tahu, sang bos memiliki cincin pernikahan yang disematkan di jari nomor empat sebelah kiri lengannya dan Kyuhyun selalu menelepon seseorang di jam makan siang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rumor pun tak pernah berakhir menjalar. Bahkan Taeyeon yang terkenal hebat dalam menggambarkan setiap hal memalukan yang dimiliki seseorang saja tak bisa menebak Kyuhyun. Beberapa bulan pun terlewat, membuat satu departemen ingin menyerah saja. Mereka sudah capek mengenai topik itu. Mungkin saja kasusnya tak akan pernah terungkap.

Sampai kemudian, di hari Senin pagi yang cerah, Kim Heechul dengan gerakan luwesnya berdiri di depan meja Henry dimana hampir seluruh pegawai departemen teknik mesin biasa bergosip.

"Kalian sudah melihat memo itu?" tanya Heechul riang.

"Memo apa?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Memo itu. Memo _itu._ Hal yang biasa para Cho lakukan tentang pesta ulang tahun ke lima puluh perusahaan."

"Oh, itu," ujar Taeyeon. "Perayaan anniversary ke lima puluh tahun mereka blah blah blah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu bersifat wajib," info Heechul tertawa.

Donghae menyesap kopinya. "Lalu...?"

"Lalu bos kita diwajibkan datang."

" _Dan...?"_ ujar yang lain bersamaan.

Heechul memutar bola matanya secara elegan. "Dan, aku diberi perintah untuk mengurus undangan departemen teknik mesin dan daftar VVIP, semenjak bos kita bukanlah orang yang biasa menghadiri pesta seperti yang bisa kalian bayangkan, aku jadi memiliki akses untuk melihat semua detail dan mengurus semuanya."

Heechul berhenti dramatis sesaat, menunggu agar mereka semua berhenti menyesap kopi dan menaruh perhatian. Ketika ia mendapati semua mata akhirnya menatapnya, Heechul pun mengatakan, "Kyuhyun menandai dirinya akan datang dengan seseorang."

Mereka semua membeku sesaat sampai kemudian Taeyeon berseru, "Apa?" disaat yang sama ketika Donghae berujuar, "Itu _tak_ mungkin," dan lalu mereka semua memandang Heechul untuk melanjutkan ke bagian detail.

" _Well..."_

"Oh, ayolah, aku penasaran," ujar Taeyeon tak sabar. "Apa itu berarti...?"

"Kyuhyun akan membawa suaminya," konfirm Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Dia menandainya dengan nama _Lee Sungmin_."

Donghae meninju tangannya ke udara cepat. "Akhirnya, sebuah nama. Selama beberapa bulan ini dan kita akhirnya tahu siapa nama orang itu."

"Darimana kalian tahu jika ia adalah suaminya?" ujar Eunhyuk menginterupsi lembut.

"Eunhyuk benar," setuju Tiffany. "Nama belakangnya berbeda."

"Pertama," ujar Heechul menusuk, " _kenapa_ ia mengajak seseorang ke pesta perusahaan jika orang itu _bukanlah_ suaminya? Kedua, memangnya siapa lagi? Seorang _teman?"_

Mereka semua bertukar pandang lalu mengangguk setuju. Cho Kyuhyun pasti tak memiliki satupun teman, itu seperti terukir sebagain kode genetik dirinya. Jadi si Sungmin ini pasti haruslah suaminya.

"Baiklah," ujar Taeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oke. Jadi akhirnya kita akan melihat orang ini kan? Ini adalah hal yang bagus."

"Hal yang bagus? Bagaimana jika suaminya sama seperti dirinya?" ujar Henry dengan mata melebar. " _Dua_ Cho Kyuhyun?"

Mereka semua merinding sesaat. Satu saja sudah buruk; dua bersama mungkin akan menyapu bersih seluruh departemen teknik mesin, plus beberapa orang dari departemen fisika di lantai bawah.

"Tetap saja," bela Taeyeon, "kita bisa melihatnya. Liat siapa yang benar. Ia tidak mungkin akan benar-benar seperti Kyuhyun. Itu tidak mungkin."

Mereka berpikir tentang itu selama beberapa saat sambil membayangkan dua Cho Kyuhyun. Bayangan itu terasa sangat menakutkan, jadi ketika Ryeowook berujar dengan ragu, "Uhm, kita lihat saja Sabtu nanti, oke?" mereka dengan senang mengakhiri topik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya dihabiskan dengan mengintai sekitaran ruangan kantor Kyuhyun, mencoba tanpa pernah sukses untuk menangkap petunjuk-petunjuk siapakah _Lee Sungmin_ ini dan seperti apa rupanya. Henry, yang sangat penasaran sampai-sampai mencoba mencari keyword Lee Sungmin di internet dan mendapat beberapa result yang berbeda dan tak satupun yang masuk akal. Lee Sungmin sang matador? Tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun mengambil trip ke Spanyol dalam beberapa bulan sekali. Lee Sungmin sang pemilik toko buku yang berumur delapan puluh tahun? _Ew,_ mereka semua sangat meragukan itu.

Pada hari Jumat sore, pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka, dan bos mereka melangkah keluar, memakai jaket dan tas kantor ditangan. Kaget, para bawahan Kyuhyun yang penggosip seluruhnya langsung melihat ke arah jam; pukul lima lewat limabelas menit. Masih kurang satu jam sebelum jam kerja standar mereka berakhir. Cho Kyuhyun _tak pernah_ meninggalkan kantor secepat ini. Ini sangat aneh.

Taeyeon berdiri pelan dari mejanya dan melangkah sedikit mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai scarf di lehernya. Semua orang berusaha memasang telinga dari jauh dan duduk lebih tegap dari biasanya agar bisa menatap Kyuhyun.

Taeyeon—well Taeyeon, mungkin adalah wanita paling berani(atau tidak sopan lebih tepatnya) di seantero Cho Industri bertanya tanpa basa basi pada sang bos. "Pulang lebih cepat, bos?" tanyanya manis.

Kyuhyun menatap Taeyeon. Setidaknya ia tidak kelihatan marah sekarang ini, pikir Henry dari jauh. Begitulah.

"Yeah," jawab Kyuhyun pelan, seperti kaget mengapa Taeyeon menghampirinya hanya untuk bertanya hal sepele. "Aku akan pergi makan malam."

Senyum Taeyeon melebar. "Oh! Dengan seseorang kah?"

Kyuhyun memberinya pandangan aneh, mungkin karena senyum manis Taeyeon berubah menjadi senyum penasaran. "...Ya. Dengan suamiku."

"Suamimu," ulang Taeyeon ceria. "Aku mendengar jika kalian akan pergi bersama ke pesta perusahaan besok."

"Yeah," konfirm Kyuhyun tak sabar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Uhm,"_ Lanjut Taeyeon, "seekor burung kecil memberitahuku—"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Kim Heechul."

"—seekor _burung_ kecil memberitahuku jika kau akan membawa seseorang nanti." ujar Taeyeon mengedipkan bulu matanya manis seperti menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk merespon dan memberitahu info lebih pada mereka. Well, itu biasanya tak pernah berhasil kecuali pada pacar Taeyeon sendiri.

"Lalu?" Tanya singkat Kyuhyun, sambil mulai berjalan. Kaki Kyuhyun yang sangat panjang membuat Taeyeon sedikit kesusahan mengimbanginya.

Tanpa mau menyerah. Taeyeon terus berjalan di samping Kyuhyun dengan langkah cepatnya dan mengatakan, "Wah, baik sekali kau bos membawanya ke pesta perusahaanmu, uh perusahaan ayahmu maksudku, er."

"Dia bersikeras," ujar Kyuhyun datar. "Ia ingin melihat dimana aku bekerja."

"Oh!" seru Taeyeon cerah, senang karena akhirnya folder mengenai _Lee Sungmin, pria misterius_ akhirnya bertambah. "Itu bagus. Jadi, kau akan pergi makan malam dengannya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun memberinya death glare menakutkan sambil menjawab, "Ya, dan aku sudah telat. Pergilah."

Taeyeon mengabaikannya. "Dimana biasanya kalian makan? Makanan apa yang Sungmin sukai?"

Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Taeyeon ikut melangkah mundur sedikit. "Kau tahu namanya?" tuntut sang bos.

Taeyeon menatap ekspresi tak terbaca Kyuhyun. Ini adalah wilayah yang sangat asing baginya, karena hampir 99% wajah Kyuhyun adalah marah dan 1% death glare. Tak pernah tidak terbaca seperti saat ini.

"Ya..." jawab Taeyeon pelan, tak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan. "Heechul. Minggu kemarin ia..."

"Selama ini kalian mengintaiku dan hanya bisa mengetahui namanya?" seringai Kyuhyun menakutkan. "Kau adalah seorang detektif yang sangat payah, oke? Sangat payah seperti laporan pertengahan bulanmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa seram, dan Taeyeon hanya bisa berdiri terhenyak saat itu, setengah berharap jika ia bisa mati karena hinaan Kyuhyun.

Untungnya tidak.

Ketika Kyuhyun selesai tertawa, ia berkata, "Kembailah bekerja. Kau mempunyai deadline laporan senin nanti, dan aku berharap jika kau sudah mewarnai setiap kodenya. Jangan lupa seperti yang kau lakukan terakhir kali."

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun pun pergi dengan figur ke-asshole-annya yang ia punyai. Taeyeon kembali ke mejanya dan langsung mewarnai seluruh kode yang ada di laporannya.

.

.

.

.

Pesta perusahaan seperti yang sudah dapat diprediksi sebelumnya terlihat sangat megah dan membuat para pegawai mengambil seluruh kesempatan yang ada agar bisa mencicipi semua makanan enak dan wine mahal yang tersedia. Tipikal dari seorang Cho. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bar terbukanya bersama dengan para bartender tampan.

Para undangan dipastikan untuk mengenakan setelan formal untuk dapat masuk. Taeyeon terlihat mengenakan dress berwarna ungu yang sangat cantik. Donghae, Henry dan Eunhyuk pun terlihat tampan dengan pakaian mereka, yang mana sangat mengejutkan karena tak ada satupun yang membayangkan jika si trio itu _memiliki_ setelan. Kim Heechul terlihat seperti glitter indah dengan setelan warna putihnya yang membuat semua mata tertarik padanya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang melihat Kyuhyun. Belum, setidaknya.

Sampai kemudian, pada pukul setengah delapan, setengah jam setelah pesta dimulai, Ryeowook muncul dimana grup mereka sedang berkumpul menyandar dinding dibawah lukisan petinggi Cho yang besar. "Aku melihat bos," ujar Ryeowook pelan. Mereka semua masih berada di lobby, bukan di ball room dimana musik keras terdengar, jadi Ryeowook tak perlu berteriak. "Dia masuk beberapa menit lalu.

Taeyeon menyapukan pandangannya kearah pintu ball room. "Dimana? Dimana Lee Sungmin?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sendirian ketika aku melihatnya."

Henry mengerang. " _Tentu saja._ Kita harusnya tahu itu tak mungkin benar. Hey, apa pria yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu benar-benar _eksis?"_

Mereka semua terdiam sesaat.

"Sial," ujar Taeyeon pelan. "Mungkin benar," karena tak satupun diantara mereka yang pernah melihat foto tentang suami Kyuhyun; satu-satunya bukti bahwa dia ada hanyalah cincin pernikahan yang ada di jari Kyuhyun.

"Dia tak mungkin memalsukannya." Ujar Eunhyuk tak setuju. "Dia pergi makan malam dengannya...iya kan?"

"Dia bisa saja berbohong soal itu," seru Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Tak ada tujuannya 'kan."

"Itu bertujuan untuk membuatnya tak terlihat seperti orang yang kesepian, antisosial yang brengsek," jawab Donghae.

"Dia tak mengarang," ujar Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Heechul melihat—daftar tamunya—"

"Ayolah," Henry menginterupsi. "Mengarang sebuah nama adalah hal termudah di dunia ini. Dia seperti orang yang tak bisa megatasi fakta bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang menyukainya dan mengarang seorang teman imajinasi, ya kan?"

"Memangnya ada orang seperti itu?" tanya Donghae sedikit takut.

"Apa kau pikir orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun itu ada sebelum kau melihatnya?"

Hal itu membuat mereka semua terdiam.

Sampai kemudian, entah datang dari mana, sebuah suara lembut, dengan aksen sopan, bertanya dengan nada meminta maaf, "Permisi sudah mengganggu obrolan kecil kalian disini, tapi bisakah kalian memberitahuku dimana departemen teknik mesin?"

Satu persatu mereka semua memutar kepala untuk menemukan seorang pemuda manis di pinggir lingkaran kecil yang mereka buat, berpakaian setelan hitam putih mahal tanpa cela komplit dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Pemuda itu terlihat terlalu inosen untuk menajadi salah satu bagian yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Cho.

"Departemen..." ujar Henry mengulang.

"Departemen teknik mesin," jawab si pemuda tersenyum. "Aku diberitahu jika ini adalah pesta dari beberapa departemen. Aku mencoba untuk menemukan daerah dimana departemen teknik mesini berada."

"Halo," ujar Heechul ceria sambil menatap setelan mahal si pemuda manis.

"Halo," jawab si pemuda manis dengan senyum lebarnya. Serius, giginya sangat putih dan manis sekali. "Bisakah kau membantuku?

"Ini adalah departemen teknik mesin," jawab Heechul tenang. "Atau bagian dari itu, setidaknya."

"Oh." Ujar si pemuda manis terlihat lega. "Baguslah. Aku sudah mondar mandir sekitar dari tadi. Banyak sekali orang disini."

Itu memang benar. Ada rumor yang mengatakan jika keluarga Cho membangun ruangan lobby beserta ball room yang besar bukanlah untuk konferensi tapi untuk pesta.

"Bergabunglah," tawar Heechul meraih tangan si pemuda manis dan menariknya ke lingkaran mereka. "Kau darimana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini sebelumnya."

"Aku tak bekerja disini. Aku menunggu seseorang." Jelas si pemuda manis sambil ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Aku datang telat dari seharusnya. Pekerjaan selalu saja menghalangi."

"Pekerjaan memang selalu menghalangi hal-hal yang menyenangkan." Erang Henry. "Ya ampun, kalian pasti berpikiran jika Kyuhyun seharusnya mempunyai hal yang lebih bagus untuk dilakukan dibandingkan dengan membunuh kita setiap harinya dengan tugas."

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar jika mata si pemuda manis bercahaya penasaran. Malah, mereka menjadi lebih fokus pada subjek menjelek-jelekan tentang Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kalian tahu tidak apa yang dikatakannya padaku minggu lalu?" komplain Donghae. "Dia bilang laporanku kurang detail. Detail? Yang benar saja! Aku membuat semua thesis untuk laporan itu!"

"Dan ketika aku mengundangnya keluar untuk minum setelah jam kerja," tambah Henry, "Kyuhyun menjawab, 'Bukankan kau masih punya pekerjaan? Survey yang kuberikan padamu harus selesai besok sore.' Seperti aku tidak tahu saja."

"Aku baru saja ingin pulang hari itu," ujar Heechul ikut-ikutan, "dan dia berjalan ke arah mejaku dan memberiku hampir tiga puluh lembar tugas yang ia suruh aku baca lalu laporkan semuanya _besok pagi_. Jujur saja, itu seperti dia pikir kita tak pernah tidur, makan, atau melakukan hal lain selain bekerja."

"Mungkin memang hanya bekerja saja yang ia lakukan setiap harinya," dengus Taeyeon.

"Ya itu, dan pergi kencan dengan suami misteriusnya yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah ada," ujar Henry. "Yang benar saja, apa sudah ada yang melihat Kyuhyun atau sang suami yang mungkin noneksisten itu?"

Mereka semua berbalik untuk menatap sekitaran tempat yang ramai, dan pada saat itu juga, Kyuhyun muncul entah darimana, menakutkan Henry yang menganga dan hampir tersandung jatuh.

"Ya Tuhan," gagap Henry sambil menaruh lengan kanannya di depan dada. "Bos. Aku tidak lihat kau ada disitu."

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Malah, yang ia lakukan pertama kali adalah menghampiri lingkaran kecil mereka dan oh-dengan-sangat-kasual ia menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang si pemuda manis yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia. "Hai," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi si pemuda manis.

Semua memandang dengan mulut terbuka. Si pemuda manis tersenyum dan berkata, "Hai, sayang. Maaf aku telat, ada murid yang harus kuberi pelajaran tambahan tadi."

Holy shit. Holy _shit_. Jika ada kalimat sumpah serapah yang harus ditempatkan pada situasi seperti ini, _'_ _Holy shit_ _'_ adalah yang paling cocok. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka mulut. Ini tak mungkin. Suami bos mereka seharusnya adalah seseorang yang sadis, menyeramkan, bermata jahat, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Atau seseorang dengan pandangan menderita, kurus, masochist dan selalu menundukan pandangannya. Suami bos mereka tak seharusnya seperti ini, indah, bibir pink bergombang, mata bercahaya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, disertai dengan setelan mahal dan lalu yang terpenting adalah si pemuda manis ini terlihat— _bahagia._

Bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan _bahagia_ soal itu?

Tidak. Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, mengekspresikan seluruh perasaan yang tertera di wajah teman-temannya. Ryeowook masih menatap bingung. Henry masih belum menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia tak mungkin suami Kyuhyun. Tak mungkin—

"Aku Lee Sungmin," ujar si pemuda manis tersenyum lebar. "Aku suami Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu kalian semua. Walaupun," Sungmin tertawa, "aku seperti berada di tempat yang salah. Kyu, sepertinya kau tak memiliki banyak fans disini."

Para bawahan Kyuhyun langsung menunduk ngeri, menunggu diberikan death glare oleh si bos. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang ingin merasakan glare itu lagi. Setelah beberapa saat menunduk, akhirnya mereka menatap Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak menunjukan wajah marahnya, malah ia terlihat gugup saat mengatakan, "Ini rumit."

"Rumit," ulang Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil. "Semua orang sepertinya dibuat kesulitan olehmu."

"Aku tidak seburuk _itu."_ Bela Kyuhyu membuat mereka semua mengerutkan dahi karena nada suaranya yang seperti anak kecil.

Saat mendengar nada kebohongan itu Taeyeon tak bisa menahan untuk berkata tanpa berfikir, "Bos, maaf, tapi kau memang _brengsek."_

Dua detik kemudian, Taeyeon sadar tentang apa yang dikatakannya dan— _oh sial, sial, sial—_ dengan cepat ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk cacian pedas dari sang bos.

Yang lain memandang tanpa berkedip, mata melebar nervous sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin si pemuda manis yang tak akan saar akan situasi megatakan, "Benarkah? Kyuhyun adalah pria yang paling baik yang pernah ku kenal."

Perkataan itu membuat semua orang yang tadi memandang sang bos berbalik memandang Sungmin. Apa ia baru saja _bercanda?_ Dia _pasti_ bercanda. Tapi si pemuda manis tidak terlihat sedikitpun sedang bergurau. Serius, Sungmin mengatakannya tanpa ada nada kebohongan dalam suaranya yang inosen itu.

Sungmin melihat ekspresi mereka seperti tahu jika tak ada yang percaya padanya. Ia terlihat sangat kaget saat menyadari itu. "Aku tak bercanda," katanya pelan. "Kyuhyun benar-benar adalah pria yang baik." Lanjutnya sambil memandang sang suami. "Iya 'kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sungmin. "Uh..."

Senyum cerah Sungmin seketika hilang. "Kyu? Berapa kali kita sudah membicarakan tentang kau yang harus ramah dan bersikap _sopan?"_

"Aku...mencoba," gumam Kyuhyun merengut.

"Bos sama sekali tidak," ujar Donghae saat keberaniannya mulai tumbuh saat sadar Kyuhyun tak akan menyerang mereka saat suaminya ada disini. Itu seperti Sungminlah yang selalu menjaga Kyuhyun agar _tidak keluar jalur,_ yang mana—akui saja—tak ada orang di dunia ini yang mampu melakukan itu selain Sungmin. jadi, Donghae berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan dari sana. "Dia mengritik semua orang, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Yeah," setuju Taeyeon, ikut mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Dan ia menyuruh kita membuat ulang semua laporan hanya karena satu huruf yang _typo."_

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dan saat kita mengajaknya keluar setelah jam kerja, ia selalu menolak."

"Oh, oh, dan saat bulan lalu ulang tahunnya Ryeowook," tambah Henry, "dia menyuruh kita untuk jangan terlalu lama berpesta dan kembali bekerja." Ryeowook ikut mengangguk setuju soal itu.

Kim Heechul mendengus, "Maaf, tampan," ujarnya menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau memang bos yang kejam."

Mereka semua berbalik memandang penuh harap pada Ryeowook, yang tak pernah komplain sedikitpun soal sang bos, sangat tak mungkin jika ia tak sedikitpun punya komplain saat bekerja dibawah Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama ragu-ragu, ia berkata pelan. "Bos selalu menyuruhku memberikan presentasi di depan orang banyak saat konferensi meskipun ia tahu aku tak suka itu."

Sungmin terlihat kaget sekali lagi. "Kyuhyun, apa yang kau _lakukan_ pada orang-orang ini?"

"Aku punya alasan sendiri," bela Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita dengar alasannya," ujar Donghae tanpa berfikir.

"Aku mengritik hanya untuk membuat kalian menjadi lebih baik," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kali harus bisa lebih baik agar bisa melangkah maju. Taeyeon, bahkan satu _typo_ pun membuatmu kelihatan tidak profesional. Dan Eunhyuk," tambahnya, "kau meenulis laporan yang bagus. Tapi aku ingin kau membuatnya lebih bagus lagi, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik. Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk mengulang laporan."

"Dan soal ulang tahun Ryeowook—proyek yang sedang kita kerjakan harus rampun pada esok paginya, dan tak satupun diantara kalian yang menyelesaikannya. Ayahku datang dan menanyakan soal itu, aku berjanji bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku.

"Ryeowook, aku tahu seberapa buruknya kau soal kepercayaan diri. Menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri adalah sesuatu yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa di promosikan. Maka dari itu aku selalu membuatmu mempresentasikan proyek di depan orang banyak hanya untuk melatih dirimu.

"Dan soal undangan minum diluar setelah bekerja yang kutolak—itu karena aku selalu makan malam dengan Sungmin, setiap hari. Aku tak berbohong soal apapun." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Mereka semua menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun. Itu, tanpa ragu, adalah sesuatu yang baru pertama kali mereka dengar dari Kyuhyun, dan sang bos terdengar—rasional. Tak seperti ia yang selalu marah, menakutkan dan kejam.

Yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti ia sedang membantu mereka dengan kedisiplinan ketat dan membuat jarak yang ada untuk menjadikan mereka lebih _baik._

Di keheningan yang membingungkan, Sungmin berujar dengan nada khawatir. "Kau tak harus selalu makan malam denganku _setiap hari,_ Kyu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu jauh dari temanmu."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. "Aku _memang ingin_ makan denganmu. Dan tak satupun diantara mereka—" ujarnya sambil memandang sekitar. "Aku hanya berpikir jika kehadiranku tak terlalu dibutuhkan."

Bos mereka terdengar _sangat tulus._

"Aku _bilang_ bersikap ramahlah," dengus Sungmin

"Aku _memang begitu_ 'kok. Aku mengobrol. Aku...bercanda."

Taeyeon tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Apa? _Kapan?"_

"Apa tak ada yang menangkap candaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa. "Selera humor Kyuhyun memang sedikit aneh," ujarnya memberi tahu mereka semua. "Butuh orang spesial untuk dapat candaannya."

"Kau bilang aku _lucu,_ sayang, _"_ komplain Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya pada Sungmin.

"Kau _konyol,"_ ujar Sungmin membenarkan sambil berjingkat untuk mencium ujung bibir Kyuhyun, "Itu baru benar."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Apa kau haus atau lapar, baby?" ujarnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Minuman saja cukup, terima kasih," jawab Sungmin. "Aku harus bangun pagi untuk kelasku besok, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mabuk malam ini."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin pelan dan lalu menjauh menuju keramaian.

Taeyeon terpaku memandang mereka berdua. Setengah jam yang lalu, ia masih berpikir jika Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa menunjukan perasaan lain selain marah, sangat marah, atau marah sekaligus frustrasi. Melihatnya sekarang, sangat lembut pada suaminya, itu sangat tak masuk akal. Ini seperti dunia lain atau sesuatu—atau mungkin Kyuhyun sedang bertukar diri dengan seorang kembarannya yang baik—karena Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menutup diri di ruangan kantor dan menatap tajam pada semua orang jika mereka terlalu dekat bukanlah orang yang saat ini mencium lembut suaminya dan menawarkan untuk mengambilkannya minuman. Sama. Sekali. Bukan.

"Uhm," ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan, "Kyuhyun sudah memberitahuku tentang kalian semua. Biarkan aku menebak nama kalian, oke? Hibur aku."

Tak ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang bisa bertahan saat melihat senyuman di bibir Sungmin. jadi mereka hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa protes, lalu Sungmin mulai meneliti mereka satu persatu.

"Heechul, kan?" ujarnya pelan, menunjuk tepat padanya. "Dan...Taeyeon, dan Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk, dan Henry, lalu Donghae."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan _itu?"_ Tanya Heechul kaget.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kyuhyun selalu bicara banyak tentang kalian semua. Plus, aku selalu memiliki ingatan yang kuat. Maka itulah aku bisa menjadi guru seperti sekarang."

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya, sebuah kedipan manis—dan saat melihat itu, Taeyeon cukup yakin jika semua orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti langsung menyukai orang ini. Ia sedang berpikir jika dirinyalah yang menjadi pasangan Sungmin, fakta bahwa ia gay bisa diurusi nanti. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih melayangkan pikirannya bagaimana orang galak seperti Kyuhyun bisa berpasangan dengan orang yang sangat lembut seperti Sungmin. Henry membatin, _Kyuhyun adalah orang brengsek yang beruntung,_ dan Donghae berpikir _Aku siap menjadi gay untuknya._

Sungmin sedang menjelaskan tentang kisah hidupnya seperti dimana ia mengajar dan seperti apa murid-murid yang ada di kelasnya saat Kyuhyun kembali dengan minuman di tangan kirinya dan muffin di tangan kanannya.

"Ini," ujarnya memberikan dua-duanya pada Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin terlihat cerah. "Muffin? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ini?"

"Kau bisa menemukan apapun di pesta ini."

"Aku benar 'kan." Ujar Sungmin. "Kyuhyun adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin wine?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku yakin." Jawab Sungmin. "Aku tak boleh memiliki hungover untuk kelas besok."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Hungover? Kau peminum yang cukup kuat, baby."

"Tidak, kau benar, tapi tetap saja."

"Peminum yang kuat?" ujar Taeyeon sambil memandang Sungmin, pemuda manis ini terlihat seperti satu gelas saja dapat membuatnya mabuk selama dua belas jam.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau belum mengenal yang namanya minum sampai kau mabuk bersama Sungmin. Ia bisa menghabiskan beberapa gelas tanpa terhuyung sedikitpun."

"Itu tidak benar," protes Sungmin.

"Yeah, yeah. Kalian bisa minum bersamanya sampai tertidur lalu Sungmin masih akan minum disaat kalian terbangun."

Sungminmengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mulailah menyebarkan rumor soal diriku, merusak reputasiku, huh, sayang? Suami macam apa kau ini?"

"Suami yang terbaik." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meraih bibir Sungmin dan lalu menciumnya.

Itu adalah lovey-dovey mereka. Lovey-dovey yang sangat tak tertahankan. Mereka terlihat sangat _manis_ bersama, dan _manis_ bukanlah kata yang eksis dalam kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun sang bos kejam.

Sepanjang malam, Sungmin menghibur mereka semua dengan gurauan yang ia rasakan tentang murid-muridnya. Sungmin ternyata tak hanya baik tapi ia juga orang yang mudah berbaur. Hampir semua orang disini langsung jatuh cinta padanya bahkan sebelum pesta berakhir, dan jika ia dan Kyuhyun berpisah, pasti ada sekitar dua lamaran untuk Sungmin tepat ketika ia menandatangani surat perceraian. Sungmin memberitahu mereka juga soal keanehan-keanehan yang dimiliki suaminya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri dan menelan mentah-mentah semua yang Sungmin katakan dengan pandangan malu.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?" tanya Henry penasaran. "Ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu."

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Jangan."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Kyuhyun tak menyukai cerita ini karena itu sangat membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat lembut di dalam. Itu...sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Aku sedang berjalan di sekitaran jalanan Seoul pada malam hari. Mungkin sekitar pukul delapan—"

"Sembilan tiga puluh malam," Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Benar, sembilan tigapuluh. Jadi malam itu cukup gelap dan aku mencoba untuk berjalan lebih cepat karena kalian tahu bagaimana jalanan sepi bisa sangat berbahaya di malam hari. Apartemenku berada di sekitar—berapa ya, tujuh blok saat itu?"

"Delapan blok," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Delapan," jawab Sungmin. "Delapan blok lagi untuk sampai rumah. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil menepi di sebelahku dan membuat diriku tegang seketika. Aku cukup yakin jika seseorang akan keluar dari dalam mobil mahal itu dan menculikku atau merampokku atau semacamnya, tapi ternyata seorang pria tinggi, tampan, keluar dari sana dan menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin tertawa. "Benar, kalimat pertama Kyuhyun padaku adalah, 'Apa kau butuh bantuan?' lalu—percaya atau tidak—Kyuhyun memberikanku jaketnya. Well, orang asing."

"Hari itu sangat dingin," gumam Kyuhyun. "Kau berjalan tanpa mengenakan apapun malam itu, jaket atau scarf. Kau terlihat kedinginan."

"Kau pikir aku seorang tunawisma," ujar Sungmin tertawa lebih kencang.

"Kau pakai _jas wol_ saat itu. Kau seperti orang yang sedang mencari tempat berteduh untuk menutup mata dan mengambil random pakaian yang ada di tempat perlindungan tunawisma."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar, aku datang dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Aku tahu cara berpakaian baik dan benar, aku hanyak memilih untuk berpakaian biasa."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kau terlihat hebat saat ini, sayang."

Pipi Sungmin memerah seketika. "Terima kasih. Kau juga."

Mereka berbagi pandangan intens sesaat sampai Taeyeon berdeham. "Um...ceritanya?"

Sungmin mematahkan pandangan itu duluan sambil ikut berdeham. "Yeah. Ceritanya. Sampai dimana aku?" ujar Sungmin sambil menyesap minumannya. "Oh, ya. Jadi ketika aku menjelaskan bahwa aku bukanlah tunawisma, Kyuhyun bertanya lalu kenapa aku berjalan kaki malam itu dan bukannya menaikki taksi, ia bilang sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian pada malam hari. Aku memberitahunya jika dompetku tertinggal, itu memang benar; aku melupakan dompetku yang masih berada di meja ruanganku, dan aku sudah terlanjur berjalan jauh untuk mengambilnya kembali. Jadi Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya."

"Aku _menyarankanmu_."

"Tidak, kau _menyuruhku!_ Kau bilang, 'Masuk ke mobil. Kau tak boleh jalan kaki.' Aku masih berpikiran jika Kyuhyun adalah pembunuh yang sering ada di televisi." Ujar Sungmin tertawa.

"Yeah, yeah, tapi kau masuk ke mobilku tanpa protes." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku kedinginan, dan kau bilang itu berbahaya." Potong Sungmin. "Dan juga, karena kau terlihat menakutkan saat menyuruhku masuk. Aku jadi tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku takut jika menolak, kau akan menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil." Lanjutnya tertawa.

"Jadi, ia mengantarmu sampai rumah?" tanya Taeyeon tersenyum. "Manisnya."

"Yep. Ia mengantarku sampai rumah dan mengajakku minum kopi besoknya." Cengir Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Benarkan, ia adalah pria yang lembut dibalik kegalakannya."

Tatapan intens mereka berlangsung lama lagi, dan ketika mereka melihat sang bos seperti ingin menarik Sungmin ke dinding terdekat dan menciumnya disana, Heechul langsung berinisiatif mengatakan. "Siapa yang ingin wine?"

"Aku," seru bawahan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Sadar jika mereka belum minum segelaspun wine mahal milik keluarga Cho karena medengar cerita Sungmin.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang," Ujar Kyuhyun. "Maaf." Entah kenapa ia berusaha bernada seperti benar-benar sedang meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya," gema Sungmin. "Tak ada alkohol untukku malam ini."

Kyuhyun menaruh lengannya di bahu Sungmin. "Pulang sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu." Sungmin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk para pegawai Kyuhyun. "Senang bertemu kalian semua. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu secepatnya lagi."

Mereka berjanji untuk mengontak Sungmin dan pergi makan malam bersama saat waktu luang. Setelah bertukan nomor ponsel selesai, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengikatnya bersama lalu memberi lambaian terakhir pada mereka sebelum menghilang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Huh," ujar Henry. "Aku masih tak menyangka."

"Yeah. Sudahlah kita minum saja." Jawab Donghae.

Sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sangat tepat untuk dilakukan setelah bertemu dengan suami Kyuhyun yang sangat manis, ramah, pintar dan lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian, ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur setelah Kyuhyun merobek setelan Sungmin dengan giginya—Sungmin mendengus kesal soal itu—Sungmin berkata "Pegawaimu sangat baik."

"Mereka membenciku," erang Kyuhyun sambil menciumi leher Sungmin.

"Oh ayolah, tak ada yang bisa membencimu. Mereka hanya—belum mengenalmu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Benar." Ujar Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciumannya ke lengan Sungmin. "Dan mereka tidak akan pernah."

Sungmin sontak menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. "Aku sangat berharap kau bisa berhubungan dan berteman baik dengan mereka, Kyu. Aku tak ingin kau kesepian di dalam ruangan kantormu sendiri. Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Aku akan coba."

" _Coba?"_

"Aku akan mengajak mereka keluar untuk makan besok. Senang?"

"Sangat."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Memaksaku untuk berteman baik dengan orang-orang yang membenciku, suami macam apa kau ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu merayap diatas dada Kyuhyun, "Suami yang terbaik." Jawabnya sambil mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
